Helena Blavatsky
This article is for Helena Blavatsky. For 4 , see Helena Blavatsky (Archer) Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. Reduces their critical attack chance for 3 turns. Reduces their debuff resistance for 3 turns. |leveleffect= Damage + |l1= 450% |l2= 600% |l3= 675% |l4= 712.5% |l5= 750% |chargeeffect= Defense - |c1= 10% |c2= 20% |c3= 30% |c4= 40% |c5= 50% |2chargeeffect= Crit Chance - |2c1= 10% |2c2= 20% |2c3= 30% |2c4= 40% |2c5= 50% |3chargeeffect= Debuff Res - |3c1= 10% |3c2= 20% |3c3= 30% |3c4= 40% |3c5= 50% }} |-| Rank A+= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. Reduces their critical attack chance for 3 turns. Reduces their debuff resistance for 3 turns. |leveleffect= Damage + |l1= 600% |l2= 750% |l3= 825% |l4= 862.5% |l5= 900% |chargeeffect= Defense - |c1= 10% |c2= 20% |c3= 30% |c4= 40% |c5= 50% |2chargeeffect= Crit Chance - |2c1= 10% |2c2= 20% |2c3= 30% |2c4= 40% |2c5= 50% |3chargeeffect= Debuff Res - |3c1= 10% |3c2= 20% |3c3= 30% |3c4= 40% |3c5= 50% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |12}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |10}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |8}} |71 = |16}} |72 = |3}} |81 = |9}} |82 = |16}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , All allies will deal 20% more damage to Assassin enemies while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *She shares the exact ATK and HP values at both minimum and maximum with Nursery Rhyme. *She shares the exact ATK values at both minimum and maximum with Queen of Sheba and Miyu Edelfelt. *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Atalanta. *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Thomas Edison and Rama. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Xuanzang Sanzang. *Helena is not Ukrainian, she was only born there. She was born into an aristocratic Russian-German family in Yekaterinoslav, Ukraine. *Her stage 3 book contain a Lorem Ipsum. Images Saint Graphs= Helena1.png|Stage 1 Helena2.png|Stage 2 Helena3.png|Stage 3 Helena4.png|Stage 4 Helenaaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Helenaicon.png|Stage 1 HelenaStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 HelenaStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 HelenaFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S100 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S100 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S100 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= HelenaSprite1.png|Stage 1 HelenaSprite2.png|Stage 2 HelenaSprite3.png|Stage 3 S100 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S100 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S100 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo100.png|NP Logo Helena skill.png|Skill Pose Helena np pose.png|NP Pose Helena np.png|Noble Phantasm Helena3book.png|Stage 3 Book Helenabookcontent.png|Stage 3 Book Content Helena ufo.png|Sanat Kumara |-| Expression Sheets= Helena 1.png|Stage 1 Helena 2.png|Stage 2 Helena 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= HellenaVACE.png|UFO(Valentine CE) CE879.png|Giant Babbage CE1049.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Helena Blavatsky |-| Others= Helenainitial.jpg|Early draft of Helena by MatsuRyuu Helena_Formal_Dress.jpg|Formal Dress (Unofficial) by MatsuRyuu Helenaaaa1.jpg|Illustration by MatsuRyuu Helenaaaa2.jpg|Illustration by MatsuRyuu Helenaaaa3.jpg|Illustration by MatsuRyuu Helenaaaa4.jpg|Helena and Gudako by MatsuRyuu Helenaaaa5.jpg|Illustration by MatsuRyuu Helenaaaa6.jpg|Helena, Female Master and Mashu by MatsuRyuu Helenaaaa7.jpg|Illustration by MatsuRyuu Helenaaaa8.jpg|Illustration by MatsuRyuu Helewdna.jpg|Illustration by MatsuRyuu Helenaltera.jpg|Helena x Altera by MatsuRyuu Helenaltera2.jpg|Traveling Outfit (Unofficial) Helena and Altera by MatsuRyuu Helenaaaa9.jpg|Illustration by MatsuRyuu Helenaltera3.jpg|Learning with manga FGO's eyecatch with Helena and Altera in by MatsuRyuu FGOQIllust.jpg|Tribute to FGO Quest by MatsuRyuu Category:Russian Servants Category:E Pluribus Unum Category:Agartha